


《开枪，向忠诚开枪》（Fire At Royalty）

by moleculesrar



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【完结】巴勒姆有钱买买买，购买力挺不错的。<br/> <br/>Story before movie.Once Balem bought Caine to be his guard.He wants Caine to kill Kalique and Titus.But something unexpected happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ！逗比OOC和弃权声明。  
> 那啥，我还想说_(:з」∠)_感谢沃卓斯基姐弟俩，拉狼这词儿真贴切啊。

其实巴勒姆见过凯恩。  
那段日子，他的心思都在如何铲除弟弟妹妹上。  
两块绊脚石，巴勒姆避轻就重地承认了他们的威胁性。最后他想到在原液上做手脚。科学家创造战士同天，巴勒姆私临实验基地，审查他们的原液改造情况。  
所以凯恩的‘问题’，源自巴勒姆一次娱乐性数据更改。虽然原液改造失败，但往后十几年，巴勒姆得到了副收益——乐趣。他没间断过观察凯恩的悲惨人生。

自凯恩出生起，他被贴上无数个‘残次’标签。他搞不懂自己为何患白化病、拥有错误的基因链、还对皇族莫名仇恨。  
“宇宙有自己的规则，你憎恨的某家族都逃不掉。”斯丁格叼着烟一脸苦逼，对此作出看似合理的解释。  
没能逃脱命运标签总被低看N等的凯恩，过着完全不出乎巴勒姆意料的苦情生活。正因如此，巴勒姆并未被二十几季的‘凯恩·怀斯真人秀’唤起兴趣，最初他认定凯恩过于平凡，缺乏可塑性。直到有一天，凯恩干掉了一位皇族。  
巴勒姆眼前一亮。

“纳特，把他买来。”  
像鬼一样，巴勒姆幽怨的命令。他盯着录像的模拟三维回放，望着凯恩染血的嘴唇，挂着人肉片的狼牙，被咬死的皇族还在顽强地蹬腿。巴勒姆赶紧掏出手帕捂嘴，但他还盯着凯恩，致呕仍着迷。  
如果他咬死的是卡丽昆和提图斯，母亲就只剩我了。巴勒姆疯狂地想。我可以培养他成为我的人，在合适时间做我最趁手的武器。  
“星际联邦会判他死刑，殿下……女王不会允许您购买死刑犯。”纳特小心翼翼的回禀着。  
“他不是死刑犯。”巴勒姆表态。  
死了的皇族很讨人厌，霸占了母亲的亲密友好后得意洋洋。巴勒姆最想抽这种人耳光。而反观凯恩，宇宙是个大工厂，凯恩属于螺丝钉闹别扭，报废了一台破机器。这事儿做的很称巴勒姆心意，他现在迫切需要报废俩。  
“找出谁在指使他。你亲自找。”巴勒姆暗示的望着纳特。  
侍从是机智的，也总是八卦的。在明白巴勒姆殿下别有用意，又看了看回放里凯恩俊俏的山羊胡，他错误的领会了这件事的初衷，因而意味深长地鞠了一躬，一句‘殿下口味变了’憋在口边，硬生生改成了：“遵命，殿下。”  
巴勒姆说凯恩不能死，凯恩就留下了半条命。只可怜了兢兢业业对皇族效忠的小蜜蜂斯丁格，无私奉献的他为了兄弟情义，为了债务抵消，为了女儿未来，为了钱，斯丁格一咬牙，和巴勒姆的人达成协议，作为幕后黑手扛了凯恩一半的罪。临走他还不忘感叹，凯恩一波三折的人生更悲惨了，拉个兄弟垫背应该的。纳特雷厉风行，带人把凯恩扔进笼子，几张星币拍桌上，买走了。

不仅纳特先生觉得艾布拉赛克斯家族的人都有点变态，新来的外行人凯恩在见过新主人后也这么想。  
当然他们本质上不对奴隶制持抨击心态，巴勒姆给凯恩的福利待遇不输军方，他派人打理凯恩，帮他治疗翅膀切除后留下的伤，强迫他听话。巴勒姆派人观察他的危险性，不计前嫌地认命他当自己的近身侍卫。凯恩正式上岗后，巴勒姆忧郁又强硬的态度每天都带领大家缓慢走向精神分裂。  
凯恩有一点非常好，即狗狗永远是狗狗。忠诚度决定了他即使发疯，也不会对主人说三道四。  
他本着被灌输的‘没狗愿流浪，狗总需要主人成就人生方向’等等洗脑原则，配合着‘坏主人’的所作所为。这名‘坏主人’——军队谣传最富有最强大的统治者，会因对‘收割’速度不满、对原液生产停滞不满、被玻璃杯划伤手指、以及女王推辞他安排的晚宴而迁怒凯恩。  
哦，从来没有糟糕的狗，只有糟糕的主人。  
如果主人耐心又优雅，双手交叠身前，声音罩了一团汽，那就绝不是好事。他会突然发怒，暴躁不安。接着陷入令人焦虑的沉寂。和木星一样，到处粘着黑糊糊的千年工业油，简直透不过气。  
比如今早，他飘忽的声音对凯恩下着命令。  
“快让开，凯恩。让纳特过来。”  
纳特做完‘收割’报告后，巴勒姆气愤地把酒杯扔在墙上，又跑过去把碎片捡起来，手指被划出一条深深的大口子。  
“接住它。”他惩罚凯恩，让他跪下，流血的手揪起凯恩领子。“酒杯再碎一次我就杀了你。”  
“她还要拒绝多少次！”包扎完毕的巴勒姆把退回的请柬摔向凯恩，纸封一角砸在凯恩宽厚的肩膀上，轻飘飘的落地。  
“她可是我母亲！”  
巴勒姆把‘母亲’一词加了重音，凯恩认为这听起来一点也不温馨，反而毛骨悚然。  
有些人连母亲都没有。凯恩打了个看不见的寒颤，默默的想。

连续被拒一星期的巴勒姆殿下开始赌气。  
凯恩记得很长一段时间里，主人坚持不懈派纳特送请柬，等待女王有所回应。女王始终没来。后来提图斯殿下说女王总是最爱巴勒姆殿下，这话流传开后，巴勒姆放弃了愚蠢行为。  
偌大的宫殿缺少了怒吼的回响。  
巴勒姆靠在宫殿中央的窝巢，不送请柬，也不理会‘收割’速度。  
当天深夜，凯恩窝在大殿角落打瞌睡。他总是在巴勒姆入睡后这样做，和他的主人一前一后，霸占宫殿。殿下这几日致郁力不强，凯恩难得轻松几天，不必执行巴勒姆的古怪命令。  
他必须澄清，捡杯子不是最古怪的命令，凯恩事后了解到杯子是女王送殿下的生日礼物，估计是信奉纪念品代表情感的巴勒姆不想回忆被摔碎，又控制不住怒火，一时冲动。  
凯恩并不是很累，他睡不熟，翻来覆去浑浑噩噩幻想着有父母是什么感觉。像巴勒姆那样摔杯子吗？为什么她要回拒他呢？正在此时，他听见奇怪的声音。他动了动鼻子，第一反应是从地上爬起来掏枪保护巴勒姆。  
但他发现，巴勒姆就是声音制造者。


	2. Chapter 2

凯恩在宫殿绕了一圈，排出威胁后他把枪插回枪袋，走到巴勒姆足够再睡十几人的幽蓝色睡眠舱，漆黑的巴勒姆背对他悬浮空中，像深海中蜷缩的婴儿，不停发着抖。凯恩自觉绕到正面，蓝眼睛扫过他弓在腹前的膝盖、蜥蜴般的手指、飘动在手腕上的柔软黑绸带……巴勒姆脸颊通红，气息紊乱，额前挂着细汗，垂下的刘海粘在上面。他窄瘦的肩膀一动一动的。无畏的凯恩难以体会，只觉得该让他摆脱这种痛苦。   
但——等等，别管他。凯恩阻止自己。   
噢…清醒，噢凯恩·怀斯。别给自己惹麻烦，艾布拉赛克斯家族的成员跟所有生物都存在信任危机。   
何况他还是巴勒姆·艾布拉赛克斯。  
更何况你还有前科。  
凯恩竖起尖耳朵，让自己能把理智的声音听的再清楚点。但巴勒姆救过他的命，虽然他不知道那代表什么……那什么都不代表，他怎么会想这个。躺在床上被噩梦纠缠的皇族，有足够强大的权势选择最优秀的基因改造人做他的侍卫，而不是个危险的残次品。   
凯恩抬腿迈进睡眠舱。  
真倒霉。即便机器生锈也不会锈进最里头去。

一定也是由于基因缺陷吧。  
站在舱里意识到自己面临巨大问题的凯恩恨自己忠诚的大腿。 

与其等第二天巴勒姆醒来，睡眠舱的人工智能提醒他有人闯入，再被追查到自己头上。凯恩别无他法，他用双手按住巴勒姆的肩膀，脑子里想的都是他决定救自己时的样子……他不能在所有借口不成立的情况下，什么都不做就离开。  
“醒醒，殿下。”  
瘦得硬邦邦的皇族隔着布料散发出灼热的气味，凯恩同时嗅到了恐惧与依恋。该死的大脑，该死的想象力，为什么没人把基因改造人的想象力一劳永逸地摘除呢？  
惊醒的巴勒姆激动地翻身，一把抓住凯恩的肩膀。脱离重力的睡眠舱里，他们同时浮起旋转。   
“如果你想谋杀我，我会先命人杀了你。”巴勒姆含糊的呓语。   
“您做了噩……”  
他尽量的按着巴勒姆，防止他未清醒而攻击自己。但他发现，面前那双绿金色瞳眸平顺地放松，毫无攻击意识。而他感到一双手轻轻按住了他的腰。   
偷偷地，如同水草般缠住了他。那是巴勒姆的手，而巴勒姆只是抬了抬眉毛。  
“这是什么意思？”凯恩窒息地问。  
“既然你在这。”巴勒姆轻松地答。  
“为什么？”  
“满足我的需求。”  
“殿下决定对我放松警惕了吗？”凯恩稍显得意。   
“发挥你的用处，噢别松手怀斯先生。”巴勒姆命令，像得到了一个周全的新计划。   
巴勒姆再次睡着后，凯恩悲痛的意识到，一旦自己闭上双眼就会入睡然后松开抱紧巴勒姆的手。而不闭眼等于困死。  
在凯恩一夜的不屑努力下，幸运的他困的风中凌乱，眼圈通红，像头吃坏了的疯狼。巴勒姆没惩罚他，只是提出了对睡眠舱技术的不满。纳特依旧雷厉风行，主人的需求高高凌驾于自己的需求之上。  
当晚，巴勒姆住进了新睡眠舱。

有时候，有些破事儿根本没法说通。比如某球某地某马桶清理工在经历一整天“我恨我生活”的消极思想浸泡后于呼噜漫天响的破地下室睡得昏天黑地，切身实际发扬“少女不知愁滋味”的乐观主义精神。而我们伟大的艾布拉赛克斯家族第一顺位人巴勒姆殿下不争气的再次做了噩梦。  
新睡眠舱对巴勒姆没用。他的睡眠质量比没有最丑只有更丑版翱翔恐龙的皮肤还糟，能比这更糟的只有凯恩的心。  
权势的好朋友纳特先生彻底放弃了更新睡眠舱，他壮着胆子对巴勒姆进言，“再也没有比这更先进的技术了，殿下。需要为您传唤私人医生吗？”   
私人医生的诊断没使情况有所改善。在多次重复噩梦惊醒抱住安抚一夜不睡第二天继续执勤的恐怖政策后，熬不住的凯恩不得不把主人摆在最重要的位置。某天晚上，凯恩一边紧紧把巴勒姆抱在怀里，一边半请半劝他得从噩梦源头下手，彻底结束两个人奇怪的行为。   
第二天上午，所有皇家侍卫全副武装，集合于木星登陆舱。凯恩站在第一排中间，双手背在身后，严肃的望着巴勒姆从红彤彤的士兵群挑出这次外出的随行侍卫。   
当巴勒姆走进他时，他低声发问：“您要去哪儿？”   
“好好享受你短暂的假期，怀斯先生。”巴勒姆懒散地笑，他们擦肩而过。巴勒姆没选凯恩做随行侍卫。   
“您去哪儿？”在巴勒姆快走远时，凯恩又问了一次，他压低音量，避免被人听到带来不必要麻烦。  
母亲。巴勒姆动了动嘴唇，下颌压低，优雅的走开了……凯恩突然懂了什么才是巴勒姆的心结。那一刻他多么想被巴勒姆选中。

 

假期刚开始，凯恩喝到数不清羊姑娘有几只角，但他的手能感觉到姑娘们丰满的翘屁股和柔软的肉腰。她们和巴勒姆硬邦邦啥都没得摸的腰完全是两个宇宙。假期过了几天，凯恩酒醒了，发现裤兜和心里同时空落落的。三个比基尼妞正赌钱，还剩一个在倒酒。  
凯恩抱着枕头，一手搓着金毛。  
“殿下回来了吗？”凯恩问。  
“哪个殿下？我？还是她？或者她？”比基尼妞儿端着酒杯嘻嘻哈哈。  
“巴勒姆殿下。”凯恩无趣地翻了个身，“假期应该结束了。”  
“某些人的心之所向在主人身上。”另一个妞儿叼着星币咬来咬去。  
“今早纳特大人派人找过你，可你睡得就像死了。”  
“他说殿下遇到了行刺。”   
顾不得太多的俏皮话。凯恩冒了一身冷汗，他如梦初醒，以最快速度回到宫殿，发现宫殿至少有三分之一军力不见了。守卫说纳特大人今早回来就是为了带走他们，直觉上凯恩认为那是为了保护领主。  
看来姑娘们没说谎。可一群连战锤都搞不定的侍卫除了肉盾外还能干点啥这是个好问题。凯恩立刻钻进离自己最近的一架飞船。  
……心之所向。  
凯恩不置可否，一心只想着巴勒姆殿下不能有事。  
毕竟被处死的犯人那么多，他只救过自己的命。


	3. Chapter 3

巴勒姆殿下究竟是否遇刺是个谜，但凯恩至少没怀疑这事儿的真伪。从没皇族对安全隐患放任自流。  
当凯恩驾着战舰赶到宇宙女王的宫殿时，他发挥了他的无敌特长——动了动鼻子，发现巴勒姆的气味只留了浅浅一层，直指走廊尽头。那间屋子传出的争吵声很隐秘，如果不依赖他改造后的超级听力，根本不可能听见巴勒姆冲出喉的怒吼。  
自动门开着。凯恩侧身躲进阴影，房间内，巨大的落地窗映出深邃星空，灰砖石圆顶盖由刻着宇宙星文的柱子撑起，漂浮的烛台燃着明亮的火苗。巴勒姆扯着萨拉弗女王的长发，将跪在地上的她揪起。  
“你为什么不相信我！”凯恩看见巴勒姆震怒，听见他令人痛苦的质问。  
“提图斯没那个胆量……”萨拉弗扶着儿子的手腕，被迫抬起头。  
“Shh……”巴勒姆仁慈的抚上母亲的脸，“听着！他想谋杀我，我动用了军力，但我依无法保证我的安全万无一失。”  
“不是他，不可能是他！”  
“噢我亲爱的母亲，我需要你承认这一切，这是最后一次机会。承认我尊贵又可恶的弟弟想谋杀我这个事实。”巴勒姆命令着恳求，拇指蹭上女王的额头，“承认它我就会原谅你，原谅你对我有生以来全部的轻视……我会吻在这，还有你的眼睛，它们可真美……”  
萨拉弗跪着挪动膝盖，将巴勒姆的腰抱进她滚烫的怀，“不会是他。放过他……求你。”  
巴勒姆的喜怒无常被凯恩尽收眼底。即刻，母亲的选择令他额上青筋暴起，他掐上女王的脖子，大声的抗议。  
“是他要杀了我！……噢你在恳求，你竟然肯为他恳求我。”难以置信，巴勒姆一步步向后退，正摸到了桌上的匕首。“我知道你一直都在维护他，共犯。”  
凯恩握上枪。想到女王回避领主殿下，还有提图斯那句讽刺‘女王最爱的是巴勒姆殿下’，他似乎终于明白了这件事的来龙去脉。传统的、守旧的艾布拉赛克斯家族争斗。  
现在最大的问题是，女王成了他们的敌人。  
“你在胡说些什么！巴勒姆，你怎么会变成这样！”女王绝望的抓住巴勒姆的手，凌乱的发垂着。“噢，这是真的。我憎恨我的生活。”她死死的抓住了巴勒姆的手腕，想夺走那把刀，她的嘴唇动了动。  
凯恩急得差点冲了进去，但他看见巴勒姆把刀子抢了回来。其实殿下并没有看起来那么弱势，至少不是对凯恩表现出的那种弱势。巴勒姆一只手按着女王，一边用刀子对准她的胸膛。  
“是的，我会帮你……因为我从来不是你拥有的……最美好的。”  
刀子插在女王的胸前。巴勒姆喃喃自语，很快又后悔的抽噎起来。他松开刀柄，刀子就随着女王倒向地面而坠落。惊慌失措的巴勒姆像只老蜥蜴贴在地上爬行，凯恩完全躲进拐角里，巴勒姆向另一个方向逃走了，双手上还沾着母亲的血。

 

凯恩一点也不害怕。他是无所畏惧的。  
女王像死了，至少看起来是这样。凯恩走近她想试探她的脉搏，却被她突然抓住了手。  
“……陛下！？”下意识凯恩掏出枪指着她。  
“你是谁？”女王仰躺着，按住胸前涌血的伤口。  
“巴勒姆领主的侍卫。”  
“地球……保护我的转世。”  
“我的雇主是巴勒姆领主，陛下。我不能帮您，您对领主殿下来说很危险……”  
“我们不是敌人。”女王说，“他想得到一切，他有机会得到的。他能学会。”  
“可您想杀他。”  
某种意义上，凯恩嗅到了共鸣。基因改造人没有父母，孕育他的温床是保温箱。而他的保温箱曾想杀死他……那一定是他成为了残次品的原因吧。多年来，对父母的寄望、对亲人的美好幻想、对内心的空泛和无答案的无助，让他只能根据他人描述理解亲情，形成一股奇怪而不安的特定认知——那是美好的。而现在竟然可笑的破碎了，一个什么都没有的改造士兵，居然还剩下了最后一点幻想拿来打破。  
凯恩反对摧毁了这点慰藉的女王。  
他想起巴勒姆的噩梦，如果他不保护巴勒姆，估计没人会站在这家伙同侧。就像没人会站在基因改造人的同侧，就像他们拔掉他的翅膀还带着为正义而惩罚的笑，就像女王在要求领主殿下不追究家族的背叛，而要宽恕母亲指使弟弟谋杀自己这件事。  
凯恩的枪顶上女王的下颚。他犹豫了一下，收回了枪，将巴勒姆掉在地上的匕首捡起。  
“地球，保护我的转世……”女王对凯恩点点头，像是默许了死于他手。

女王的呼吸停止了。  
由于本性上与皇族过不去，凯恩竟然开始兴奋，在找到巴勒姆的客房后他兴奋的连腿都在发抖，恨不得趴在哪儿痛快的打滚。他一塌糊涂，摇晃着依靠立柱才能站直，他告诉巴勒姆他们现在很安全，他会遵从雇佣关系护送他平安回到木星。  
巴勒姆也想回木星。即便他不知道凯恩会来，甚至没有他的命令凯恩就私下行动了，但他依旧感到了可以寄托的支柱。他失去理智的大脑切实的恐慌，在这双手亲自谋杀自己的母亲后，巴勒姆就像个孩子，完全丧失判断力。  
如果巴勒姆还有那么点理智，如果他没疯狂，凯恩也保持清醒。他们真该看看自己是多狼狈，而对方却像吸了大麻。在这种糟糕的状态下他们还能做点什么？ 

 

巴勒姆处心积虑构思的计划被打乱了。

基因改造人的战斗力没什么值得疑虑的，弱点在他们的脑子，他们能感受到什么才是计划关键。巴勒姆救出凯恩，可只有救命之恩还不够，他不会为自己谋杀妹妹和弟弟。关键在于如何让凯恩注意到他的痛苦，认可他处于兄妹间的弱势地位这个假象。凯恩有狼的血统，天性便热爱为主咬敌。巴勒姆看中了这点，他才没做过什么幼稚的噩梦，他只是需要凯恩相信噩梦真实发生。长久孤独的战士所感受到的小小示好，常被当做幼苗种植在内心深处，事成后万一神盾揪住不放，他大可以把凯恩作为弃子抛出去。巴勒姆知道，只要他忍耐低贱的改造人在他身边，做完全部的准备，他就成功了一半。  
剩下的一半在于他需要个合适理由。毋庸置疑，母亲是最权威的。如果母亲能够不深究他杀死提图斯而是姑息他，那么他就赢了。  
说服母亲不是件容易事。仿佛女王拥有哲学式的第六感，请柬送出后没有一次回应了他的邀请，巴勒姆估计她是为了保护提图斯，但提图斯太过轻浮猖狂，言语间公开的冒犯增添了巴勒姆想除掉他的欲望。在凯恩的建议后，巴勒姆决定离开木星，再调动军力，伪装自己遭遇行刺，把行刺罪名扣到提图斯头上。母亲相信他他就有了反击的理由。可母亲的回应令他失望……他失控的和母亲发生了争吵，之后的一切都在计划外了。他没想过母亲会恳求他拿走她的生命，像对他的全盘否定。

坐在回木星的航舰，巴勒姆凝视着黯淡星系。纳特恭敬的弯着腰，为他提供贿赂神盾方案，防止女王的尸体被他们“详细调查”。  
逃避一切的巴勒姆随便动了动手指，一切交给纳特去办。母亲恳求的模样、浓厚的绝望依旧笼罩着巴勒姆，纳特说的话成了噪音。  
计划失败的代价似乎太重了点。巴勒姆撑着沉坠坠的额头，眼睛酸的没法睁。  
纳特知趣的离开了，正撞见进门的凯恩。难得这名战士也有不觉空泛之时。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

和凯恩一样，纳特先生也是名基因改造人，而且是拥有庞大智慧的基因改造人。  
聪明的管家总能摆正自己的位置，因此他并不想推理凯恩皱着眉头闯进领主殿下的私人会议室用焦虑的视线打量领主殿下究竟出于职业道德还是私心。纳特希望凯恩有私心，哪怕只有百分之二十也行。虽然领主不会承认，但上万年的陪伴让精明的他清楚，山羊胡型男示好便会让领主殿下好过点。殿下好过他就会好过。  
为巴勒姆瞒天过海就是保住自己不丢工作，因此纳特也很上心。他将大恐龙格瑞根暂时调离航舰，处理谋杀现场。然后他为巴勒姆备好一池原液，打算帮助这名失魂落魄的领主在“换肤汤”后重新精神抖擞，哪怕喜怒无常，也足够应付神盾的盘查。  
在他做好一切工作回到巴勒姆的私人会议室，如他所料，凯恩并没被谴走，反而蹲跪在巴勒姆的长座前。巴勒姆摆出一副冷清的抗拒模样，也没赶凯恩离开。  
“殿下。”纳特恭敬地开口，“原液准备完毕。以及就在不久前提图斯殿下请求与您对话，我已代您婉拒了他。”  
“你的工作效率总能带给我惊喜。”虚伪是巴勒姆和纳特交流的中心思想。纳特鞠了一躬，巴勒姆则准备到他的豪华观景浴室去。凯恩毫不犹豫地跟随他。  
“殿下一定也希望由你保护他今夜的安全，怀斯先生。”在凯恩身边站定，纳特学着巴勒姆的样子双手交握，一副指路明灯的模样。

凯恩并不觉得纳特的建议有什么可塑性，相反，他由此判断巴勒姆手下养了一群自作聪明的小笨蛋。  
但这种想法造成的直接行为却和纳特的建议如出一辙，尤其纳特说出提图斯想见巴勒姆那句话，他更加无法确定雇主的安全，他跟着巴勒姆，决定亲自保证他。他对于被“肉体伤害”后的认同感更深了。  
而实际上巴勒姆却被弑母的铁锁囚禁。他并不知道母亲并非终结于他手，也没为凯恩的兴奋投注太多关注，侍卫所流露出的小小自豪，自负的他干脆没有理会。

凯恩从不旁敲侧击，一切发生的顺理成章。  
他们需要这个，像磁铁的两头般迫切的需要彼此，这种治疗比任何原液都有效。 

巴勒姆狼狈地俯卧在原液池旁，凯恩紧紧地按着他的腰。他虔诚地亲吻着巴勒姆的后颈，这名皇族将自己的装饰品拆卸地满地都是，凯恩因此兴奋，嗅着他在颈间从未嗅过的深刻气味，每一次嗅闻他都会进的更深，倒吸着冷气开始幸福地操他，用男性的象征撞击撑起他身体的脊椎。巴勒姆每一次颤抖着向凯恩示好，互相拉扯双方构建最快乐最消极的记忆。  
疗伤不问道德。巴勒姆抓着凯恩压在头侧的手臂。在这件事上他们终于不用遵循主仆间正确的法则，他完全敞开自己，享受凯恩逐渐升温的皮肤，呢喃着断续喊出“怀斯先生”和一大堆色情地胡言乱语。这名肩头泛红的侍卫在尝到甜头后喷出的凌乱气息围绕着他，像条大狗一样偎依着他，像对巴勒姆最深的爱护。巴勒姆因此感到恐惧，想要推开凯恩，但凯恩抓着他的双手强行将它们压在头顶，强迫皇族接受一切，继续享受一切。  
“操。”巴勒姆扭动他的腰，说着从没说过的脏话，他想在脑子里找到点什么，但他想到的只有凯恩。“你这只下流的野兽，怀斯先生。”  
“我可以比现在更糟糕……噢殿下。”凯恩咬了一口他的后背。  
最后皇族必须接受有生以来初次认输，他淫乱地翘着他的屁股，翘的高高的，允许并渴求凯恩给他更多，比他骂凯恩的话更夸张。凯恩听话地用双手揉捏它，由于长期使用原液，凯恩轻而易举就能将它捏的一片通红，把巴勒姆白皙又漂亮的屁股印上自己清晰又凌乱的指印。  
凯恩将他的阴茎从巴勒姆的屁股抽出来，皇族就像制度一般倒下，大方的任他为所欲为。他扣着巴勒姆的肩膀，将他翻转过来，完全面对自己，毫无保留。  
这姿势对凯恩来说毫无新意，却要了巴勒姆的命。他的侍卫能看清他脸上每一次表情波动，他从未流露过的不带怒色的渴望。凯恩掰开他的双腿，像他不愿意把它们分开似的，他的腿又瘦又长，夹在凯恩的肩膀上还多出一大截不停乱夹，于是巴勒姆只好贴着凯恩的耳朵，咬他可爱的耳尖，扯他的金发。  
凯恩拒绝了被掌控。他掐着巴勒姆的脖子，让他滚烫的后背贴上冰冷的地面，他爱惨了巴勒姆的腰，硬邦邦的腰，他舔着巴勒姆的小腹，把巴勒姆舔的只会胡乱呢喃，那张惯于下令的嘴再也说不出更多命令，只会求他，怀揣强烈的欲望挺腰同时按着他的头，这样他就把巴勒姆的脖子掐的更紧，用生动的蓝眼睛占有他的主人，再次操进他的身体，用流精灌满皇族灼热的肠子。这比任何一个基因改造妞都棒，他完全忘记了自己身上背负两条皇族的性命，这一切都不重要，没什么比这样的巴勒姆重要。  
生理眼泪顺着巴勒姆的脸颊乱流，他沙哑着嗓子，兴奋的抓着凯恩掐着他脖子的手，把他的手腕抓的发红。在凯恩失去控制射精时仁慈地鼓励他，给予他全部的安慰。在最后，凯恩全部的重量都压在巴勒姆身上，吻他泛着干涩的嘴唇。  
巴勒姆抬着脖颈，闭紧双眼。凯恩还在不停的操他，他的呜咽被凯恩吞进身体。

巴勒姆想撵凯恩走，他依旧需要那套黑色保护服。但他的侍卫得到了机会就是不肯放过他，让他放弃拒绝。  
“你可以把木星当做家，怀斯先生。”巴勒姆疲惫地躺着，如果凯恩留在他身边不一定是件坏事。他尽情地展现了皇族的威严，“是我改造了你，我是你的创造者。”  
说这句话的同时，凯恩掰开他的屁股，犬齿贴了上去，如同博弈。他温柔地舔着巴勒姆的大腿，吮着他细腻的皮肤，舌头在皇族可怜的后穴上磨蹭，将皇族的腰抬至悬空。但他托着巴勒姆，让巴勒姆能充分享受来自危险的安全感。  
“我不想离开您，殿下。”他的蓝眼睛再次流出占有的波动，矛盾占据了他的心。但他没做任何抵抗，任由自己随着皇族的安排行走。  
被搔痒地皇族露出了微不可见地笑容，蓝色对上绿色。  
“当然。你属于我，时间从来很多。”皇族许诺。


	5. Chapter 5

女王已死。遵循遗嘱，巴勒姆不需要杀掉任何人，就可以获得大部分的财产。而纳特为他制定的收割预测显示，在未来的几十年对弟弟妹妹进行经济制裁才是最高效的打击。  
大恐龙格瑞根先生没纳特先生那样雷厉风行，他回来得很晚，在此期间巴勒姆和凯恩疯狂地建立起新的相处方式——如同初尝奶酪的老鼠，腻在彼此身上不愿离开。  
那天巴勒姆于会议室审核资料。在模拟空间内他又一次看见了凯恩的入库影像。他抬着头，双手握于胸前，凝视着凯恩的牙齿陷入皇族的颈部。习惯了这个卑微的小战士留在他的身边，他创造出的东西，物尽其用地保障了他几十年来的乐趣，填充他的孤独。  
“尊敬的殿下。”恐龙先生将庞大的自己挤进尊敬的狭小外壳。  
巴勒姆像条梭鱼般优雅地摆动手掌，允许这只战士毫无保留地汇报。  
“插进女王殿下的匕首上留着侍卫怀斯的指纹。” 

像所有高傲的皇族一样，女王死后巴勒姆从未承认过也从没停止过埋怨自己。巴勒姆无数次想起凯恩，无数次向自己发出质问。如果凯恩被判死刑在一开始就死了，是不是女王会活的好好地。可凯恩有留下的理由，头脑发热的他从没想过女王谋杀事件的可疑之处。   
撑着额头，近乎绝望的巴勒姆意识到整件事的错误，意识到他成为了一个笑柄。  
凯恩·怀斯——他购买的匕首，插进了他的心脏。 

“杀了他！”巴勒姆气愤的怒吼。

他的命令被即刻执行。  
“艾布拉赛克斯家族不需要蹩脚的危险武器。”逮捕凯恩的战士格瑞根这样说道。   
执行命令的格瑞根本该当场枪毙凯恩，把他像艾布拉赛克斯家的垃圾一样冲进宇宙。反复无常的巴勒姆却一次次地反悔。他命令纳特把凯恩救回来，关进航舰的监狱。但他没去看过一次凯恩。   
他该杀了擅做主张的凯恩，但他无法下定决心。  
道理总是很简单，人们对未出世的生命产生了美好的期待心理，而他亲手创造出了凯恩·怀斯。即便凯恩只是残次品。  
也可能巴勒姆发现离开母亲的阴影区后，还有一小片甘泽属于他。他想念凯恩的臂弯，像千万年没尝过的甜头一样柔软。而母亲离开时带走的东西，他不想再次于凯恩这失去，他无法忍受彻骨的孤独。  
最后他发现他对处置凯恩无可奈何，从没了解感情的他在控制感情上手生的很。

巴勒姆的不在意成就了凯恩的在意，这名第一次尝试对其他人袒露心扉的年轻的基因改造人毫无疑问在心上被插了把沉重的刀。  
母亲说，永远不要忽视一颗灵魂的力量。  
除母亲外任何一名皇族恐怕都不明白这个道理，怀着来自被背叛的憎恨，凯恩逃出监牢潜入巴勒姆的宫殿。后者背对凯恩而立，隐藏了他的惊讶。

“怀斯先生……难以置信，我们还会再见一面。”巴勒姆慢条斯理。  
“为什么，殿下？”凯恩把他的枪对准巴勒姆。他的手一点也不专业地发着抖。   
“祝你过个愉快的夜晚。”巴勒姆端着酒杯，冷漠地陈述。  
凯恩看着他不急不缓地躲进窝巢，“他们说我失去了用处……殿下，我救了您，我看见女王想杀了您，殿下。我还有用。”他从未敞开心扉，将最柔弱之处暴露于任何人面前。   
“我的母亲向来冰冷沉默，她不提问题，倒是总和我谈条件。”巴勒姆顿了顿，哀伤吞噬了他。他转过身，像只黑甲虫，包裹着黑漆漆的坚硬外壳。但凯恩看见他的双眼是那样柔软、湿润，透过那，迎接他的是一副血肉之躯，在拥抱时可以毫不费力地听见心跳。  
那一刻，他得到了全部的遗弃。 

“奴隶制成就工业，工业统治了整个宇宙。宇宙中的一切皆属于我伟大的母亲。你怎么可以杀了她？”  
巴勒姆顿了顿，他微微回头，哀伤笼罩了他。凯恩不经意地想起他们的拥抱。   
“也包括你吗，殿下？”凯恩开了枪的保险。   
“总有一天宇宙会是我的。如果——”   
“殿下不可以将那天建立在‘如果’上。”   
“我可以！”巴勒姆疯狂的吼道，他喘着粗气，脸颊通红，“How dare you！”  
凯恩向后退了一步，他从未发现自己如此恨皇族和他们的每一种情感。深沉的，比宇宙任何地方都冰冷的感情。   
“对艾布拉赛克斯家族来说，我确实更像狗。但对你来说，其实我像匹狼，不是吗？”永远孤独的、无法融入的、听话的、卑贱的……狼，凯恩平静的笑了笑，他放弃了全部，立誓不再轻信他人，他与皇族将成为永不相交的平行线。“帮个忙吧，巴勒姆。”他轻松的请愿。   
凯恩开了枪，他需要时间逃走。巴勒姆弯下腰，双腿不停的扭动着维持平衡。他的大脑被枪震得一片眩晕，他捂着发痛的脖子，但没有血从他的指缝里淌出来。  
“凯恩！该死！你竟敢背叛我！”他不停的喊道，胡乱的摸着地面寻找平衡。   
他忠诚的凯恩只把他脖子上的装饰打碎了。凯恩想他知道，狼比狗危险，一匹狼想咬断主人的喉颈，就像曾经和现在一样简单。  
哦，忠诚。凯恩偷了架飞船逃离木星。

嘣，曾经完整又可爱的忠诚。


	6. Chapter 6

【纪元之战及朱庇特元年】

 

当提图斯提出雇佣关系时，凯恩一刻也没犹豫。只要别让他回木星他曾经的‘家’，做什么他都无所谓。   
“真难想象你会和皇族合作。”啥都知道的斯丁格如是说。这名昔日上司并没出乎意料。他深知凯恩首先考虑债务的习惯，女王转世刚好是个帮凯恩还债的机会。救她，即便成为巴勒姆的敌人，最起码不因对他杀死无辜人的愧疚感而自责。 

当朱庇特责骂巴勒姆谋杀母亲时，他气愤的给了她一耳光。  
“How dare you！”  
‘谋杀’一词被赋予奇幻色彩。它夹在巴勒姆与凯恩之间，铸就了前者的需求与后者的回避，成了快乐和痛苦的双重代名词。它是一把枪，能轻而易举杀死二人，令他的理智和他的忠诚不复存在。  
当然，顺位人大可将真相公之于众。身为皇族，宇宙公民拥戴他，他可以是受害者。  
只不过，毫无缘由的，他一点也不想那么做。  
同样在等待的他不会再看见更多母亲的身影。母亲已经死了，巴勒姆认清事实，他发现等待需要不可修复的时间，这是最值得竞争的资源，也是宇宙中唯一有价值为之争斗的资源。巴勒姆要得到它，拥有它即拥有宇宙的一切，像母亲一样，不，他将比母亲更庄重。  
到那时，得到他和他的忠诚，就像一开始说的那样。‘如果’……如果这一切可以实现，所有人都遵从宇宙的万能法则，他们就有了自然而然的归属。 

皇族们从不愚蠢，他们野心勃勃，却不拥有像女王一样勇敢的美德。  
巴勒姆咀嚼‘朱庇特（木星）’这从一开始就侵犯他领地的名字，他味如嚼蜡，没料到无知即力量的新女王按部就班完成了母亲的旧计划，还是借助凯恩的双手，对抗他黑暗而短暂的统治。   
凯恩则无心恋战。本能上他非常抵触披着皇族外皮的琐事，家庭和阴谋论，巴勒姆和提图斯永恒的焦灼相处，一成不变的矛头对准女王。来自皇族兄弟的扭曲关系聊胜于无，凯恩想到毫无血缘关系的斯丁格，于是他选择在这种关系中放逐自己。  
所有人都认准，巴勒姆能得到一切。唯独凯恩看透这名情商负值的旧主不明白很多东西不适合明码标价。  
因此，凯恩与斯丁格的苦逼高效同步了。或许苦逼能增加情商，在朱庇特被纳特绑架后，斯丁格拍了拍不想回到木星躲着顺位人的猎人凯恩的肩膀，像位长官和老友，实际上他也确实是。他恢复了富有哲理的沙哑嗓音和血气方刚的战士风度，简约明了对凯恩下命令。  
“救她。”  
当然更大程度是救凯恩自己。斯丁格完全出自为凯恩的着想，他喜欢这小家伙，从狼崽子时就喜欢的要命。拥有女儿的斯丁格总会想起什么都没有的凯恩，没有家人的改造人——斯丁格从鼻子挤出无奈的嘲笑，那一定是种跌坠至深的惨烈体验，能帮他的只有从最开始就帮他的人。   
斯丁格坚定了凯恩的内心，却没料到凯恩想着赶走阴谋家巴勒姆、拯救朱庇特，然后就和巴勒姆的木星一起死。  
他可不是英雄主义，只是他失去了活下去的理由。

情况发生转变是在凯恩发现巴勒姆自负到没留活路时。  
他太轻视与他对抗的力量，事情发展再次出乎意料，也不出乎意料，比如朱庇特沿袭了母亲，拒绝同他达成协议。   
冶炼厂发生连锁爆炸，巴勒姆和朱庇特困于火海，他终于有机会与这位旧怨做了断。  
不是他死就是她亡。

凯恩也没料会失控。在他解决完会飞又缠人的格瑞根，却看见巴勒姆和朱庇特前后掉落。  
凯恩坚定了信念，他向着钢筋残骸滑翔。   
巴勒姆以为他会获救。在凯恩向他飞来的那一刻，在糟糕还不是定局，在他还没彻底失败，在木星有可能不会爆炸时，曾署名艾布拉赛克斯家族的士兵会接住他，如同他们订下无字的尽忠协议，如同他得到了凯恩，得到了他的忠诚，如同当初“如果”的提议终于实现了。  
但“如果”只是“如果”。凯恩飞向朱庇特，像厚毛毯一样紧紧包裹她。  
巴勒姆坠入最深之处。他只是疯狂的失败野心家，没人救赎他。   
凯恩·怀斯？不，真可惜。他不是慈善家，他是手法娴熟的赏金猎人。大发善心不在他的工作计划内。 他唯一温暖的怀抱不再属于他，而属于朱庇特。

凯恩把朱庇特带到冶炼厂最高的平台，她可以坐在地上等他，这看起来很安全。  
“陛下。”凯恩单膝跪着，扶住她的肩膀认真的向她恳求，“我得去找他，不能看着他死。”  
朱庇特漂亮的大眼睛写满担忧，一眨一眨的，“结界通道马上就要关闭了。”  
凯恩试着不挑战朱庇特的制度，但他找不到回避的方式，他从高台上直接跳了下去。在找人方面他经验丰富。开始时他很快确定了一片废墟，他跪在那，距离朱庇特不算远，用他的双手挖着冶炼厂炸碎的废渣。一声不吭、面无表情，但拼尽全力。  
终于他看见一只被灰土包裹了的手。他顺势拽着手主人的胳膊，把压在他身上的废渣挖走。  
是奄奄一息的巴勒姆，却在看见凯恩时眼前一亮。凯恩将他凌乱的发拨开，巴勒姆略有动容的望着他，但很快那表情变成了由自责引发的逃避。   
凯恩扶着巴勒姆，让他可以枕着自己的大腿。在他移动巴勒姆的身体时，巴勒姆痛苦的抽噎，凯恩这才看见皇族的另一只手按着腹部，不断的从指缝中涌血，估计是掉落时划出的伤口，大块的皮肉挤过指缝触目惊心。  
凯恩抓着巴勒姆的手腕，手掌沾上他的血。  
“巴勒姆。”凯恩平静地唤他，拿出喷雾状的原液，握着巴勒姆的手腕想将他的手拉开。  
巴勒姆在凯恩怀里发着抖，这才提醒凯恩，他虽身为皇族却只是个怕疼的普通人。有时候他们都忘了这一点。  
“放开。”巴勒姆干瘪的拒绝着，他永远是只恐怖的甲虫，把自己用漆黑的外壳裹起来。  
凯恩认真而听话，他松了手，“让我救你。”  
“滚，残次品。”皇族不堪屈辱。   
“把手拿开，巴勒姆。”赏金猎人咬了咬牙，冷淡的学着女王的语气命令。  
“她派你来的？”皇族双眼流出对猎人懦弱的傲慢嘲讽。   
“最后一遍，把手拿开。”猎人对皇族的问题无可奉告，他承受并包容了嘲讽。   
“你不是她！”依旧无法控制自己的怒火，皇族的声音伴随着爆炸在冶炼厂扩开。“别和她一样命令我，放肆的东西！”  
更大片的坍塌不再让巴勒姆有时间拒绝。凯恩的额头上挂着汗，他沉默了一会儿，发现皇族不仅不肯退让，甚至像发疯了一般渴望自毁。在他的绿眼睛里，木星已然成了一团火。   
那一刻凯恩知道斯丁格错的离谱。巴勒姆从不是救他的翅膀让他飞离深渊，而是沉重的铁链，束缚他的手脚，拉他一同下坠。   
“是我。”凯恩绝望地承认，“是我想救您，没人知情。”  
似乎失去了疯狂的支柱，巴勒姆松开了按着伤口的手。或许从来没人让皇族们真的感到过忠诚，也可能从没人尽忠过，凯恩想。他虔诚地俯身亲吻了巴勒姆的手背，带着无尽的恳求与眷恋。  
凯恩·怀斯，基因改造人，全宇宙公民眼中的可怜虫。生来没有家人的空泛成就了一生，一生在寻找填补空泛的方法。酒，战争，更多战争，疼痛是支持他生存的支柱。   
其实不需要这些，他寻得的唯一可以赶走他的空泛——他的主人。他从没被巴勒姆架空，只是碰巧被高贵的皇族触动了什么，而那时涌出的恐慌蒙住了他的双眼，他没看透怀中的皇族才是残次品。争强好胜的巴勒姆，为了掩饰内心空泛的可怜虫，永远活在强者影子里产生了无尽虚幻和妄想的失败顺位人。凯恩能留给他的只有守护者的怀抱。  
朱庇特可以独自逃离通道。凯恩亲吻着巴勒姆的脸颊，像曾经那样温顺恭敬，像对待世界上最心爱之物，像战士终于找到了久别的家人。  
“怀斯先生……”皇族用从未有过的虚弱声音叫他。  
“是的，殿下。”凯恩一丝不苟的回答。他很沉稳，下定了跟随主人走到最后的决心。   
“这是命令，救我。”皇族透着不甘，湿润着眼睛拽紧凯恩的胳膊，像浩瀚星空寻得一颗永恒的小卫星。  
凯恩难掩激动。他知道巴勒姆的接纳是他们原谅彼此的理由，他颤抖着手将喷雾喷在巴勒姆的腹部。

“领主大人！”  
纳特站在凯恩身后的飞船上，他忠心耿耿，总是雷厉风行。他知道自己根本不是凯恩的对手，但他的枪指着凯恩威胁他。  
“别伤害领主大人，他可是皇族。”  
一句毫无力度的威胁，凯恩明白。他把巴勒姆横抱进怀里转了身，直面纳特。开逃生舱的格瑞根哼了一口闷气，显然还在为尾巴上的‘小装饰’耿耿于怀。凯恩走到纳特面前，将巴勒姆平递过去。  
“你们怎么都不喜欢开保险栓？”在他的调侃下，战火仿佛平息了。  
纳特把没派上用场的枪扔回格瑞根，顺便瞪了他办事不力。他赶紧扶着巴勒姆站起来。虽然巴勒姆肚子上的伤愈合的很快，但他依然很虚弱，其他小伤口急需处理。  
“结界快关闭了。”凯恩没跟在巴勒姆身后，“带他离开这，纳特。”  
“女王曾下过这样的命令。”纳特对凯恩点点头，磕磕绊绊地把巴勒姆扛在身上，“无论发生什么，领主大人一定得活着。”  
“怀斯先生。”在舱门口，巴勒姆站住脚步回头，逃生舱渐渐上升。凯恩变得远了点。  
“殿下。”凯恩抬头仰望着皇族，木星爆炸的耀眼光芒凝聚于他身后。   
“我绝对不允许那女人抢走我的地球，你会后悔救了我。”巴勒姆轻蔑地说，凯恩离他更远了点。  
“祝您成功。”凯恩勾勾嘴角。  
“三个地球日后你来见我。”巴勒姆重新操起命令的口吻。  
“地点是哪儿？”凯恩耸了耸肩。“芝加哥肯定不行。”   
“我也不想去那看和我母亲同张脸的女人刷马桶。如果你的能力还有用，你能找到我。”   
“遵命，殿下。前提是您能在结界关闭前逃生。”凯恩动了动脚。巴勒姆走进舱里，顺着逃生舱的小窗，望见他去找朱庇特的背影已经非常渺小了。  
“我更怀疑你能不能呢。为一个冒牌货尽忠，她可是个奇怪的大累赘啊，怀斯先生……”巴勒姆忧郁的嘴角微扬。 

三天后。  
地球某地。  
巴勒姆找到了新巢穴。他嚣张地坐在宽椅子上，动了动手指凯恩才被允许走近。  
“比预计时间迟到了半个地球小时，怀斯先生。”  
纳特和大恐龙都不在，估计又去雷厉风行了。凯恩理所当然，他一副巴不得皇族落魄的样子，并且嚣张地挺着身板。  
“我是朱庇特陛下的贴身侍卫，空闲时间并不是很固定。”为了证明这句话的真实性，一双黑色的大翅膀自凯恩身后舒展。巴勒姆从座位上抬起头，无声的抽了口气。  
“接上它们时很疼对吗？噢，神经元的游戏。”巴勒姆失落又敷衍的笑了笑，突然厉声发问：“你和她是什么关系？”  
“雇主和仆从。”凯恩无辜的望着巴勒姆，“就像我们曾经。”  
巴勒姆将言外之意听的清清楚楚，因此他故作平静地挑了挑眉毛，压低嗓音，“为什么还来找我？”  
凯恩沉默着。  
“我想知道现在我们的关系。”巴勒姆忧郁地凝视，手掌微握撑在头侧，一副胸有成竹的模样。   
“购买士兵属终身制。”凯恩含糊其辞，他降低了音量，“如果您想要定义，发展中比较贴切。”   
难得巴勒姆没发怒。纪元之战后损失惨重的他威风大减，看起来比曾经更加消瘦。凯恩不禁想起了他硬邦邦的腰。  
“我会杀了她。”  
“这恐怕不行，殿下。”  
“杀了她，你继续做我的侍卫。这对我们百利无害。”  
“朱庇特陛下说，她会动员神盾严密监控您。所以这不可能。”  
“你必须选择正确的阵营，怀斯先生。”   
“额外盈利还是您的，她只是保护她财产里的星球。”   
那一刻，凯恩果断掏出了手枪。巴勒姆下意识摸了摸脖子。  
“如果，”巴勒姆让他的声音听起来就像个彻头彻尾的大坏蛋，“你的枪总是打坏它，我就得考虑将你逐出我的阵营了。你到我这来，现在你便不属于朱庇特。你属于我。”  
这句不充满威胁的警告让凯恩心跳狂烈加速……他知道现在朱庇特陛下的监控从上百个方向监控他们，可朱庇特也没不允许他谈恋爱。投降不是倒戈，陛下一定明白这个道理，谁叫她一开始就听死蜜蜂的也不把巴勒姆抓起来，当做不知情不说，还鼓励凯恩来和他见面。  
“我属于您。”凯恩喃喃自语，只能蹲跪在巴勒姆的王座前，手指蹭过巴勒姆凹陷的脸颊。空泛消失了，凯恩觉得自己像上膛的手枪，时刻准备射穿心脏。“您。”  
他将枪扔到地上，勾着巴勒姆的脖子，对着嘴唇吻上。没人知道他的基因怎么回事儿，估计从一开始就被巴勒姆把数据改的乱七八糟，他臣服得太轻易，像从胚胎里就注定了要属于巴勒姆。只要这名皇族一声令下他心甘情愿臣服，枪口再也不可能对准巴勒姆。这就是士兵，艾布拉赛克斯家族的士兵。  
跪在地上的凯恩仰头，王座上的巴勒姆微微弯腰。凯恩无声的用翅膀环住了他。  
这吻如惺惺相惜之眷顾，如主人对属下之奖赏，如爱人间之缠绵。  
唔，关于过去的那些幻想呢。凯恩想过离开巴勒姆跟朱庇特好好发展过普通人的日子生一堆也有白化病的小狼……见鬼去吧！在他吻上主人颤抖的唇那瞬间，噢谁叫他们就是这样糟糕的生物，这么轻易原谅彼此，又依赖彼此。他一百个愿意为了巴勒姆刀头舔血。

 

END


End file.
